Falling under Pressure
by EMMazure
Summary: First fanfiction ever. Sakura's suicide.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Naruto characters, nor the story

Well, this is my first fanfiction EVER and I'm not so sure that I like it.

If you don't understand its about suicide, Sakura's suicide (I hope I made that clear enough)

**typing **sakura's words

* * *

Tell me where our time went  
And if it was time well spent  
Just don't let me fall asleep  
And feel empty again

Cause I fear I might break  
and I fear I can't take it  
Tonight I'll lie awake feeling empty

The pain wouldn't stop and she was itching for just a bit of relief. It wasn't visible on the outside- it was emotionally that she was hurting. She was just another reject thrown out his door. A silly reason to fall into depression, but she was one of those very silly girls. But after today she wouldn't have to worry about rejection again. Her thoughts were running suicidal and this had not been the first time. Tonight would be the night that she threw herself off the ledge; she was so sure of it.

I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you

Jade eyes watched as her fingers fumbled to open the plastic container. Her nails were chipped and discolored; it had been a while since she cared how she looked. It had been weeks since she had last taken a bath and her hair greasily framed her thin, pale face. She couldn't stand to look at herself in the mirror, and didn't leave her house cause she was too wrapped up in her own self-pity. It wasn't healthy what she was doing to herself, but she wasn't about to stop. Last time she tried this, the girl had failed because she chickened out. This time she was for real.

Now that I'm losing hope  
And there's nothing else to show  
For all of the days that we spent  
Carried away from home

Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone feeling empty

The container broke open to reveal her tablets, her addiction. Pill after pill, anti-depressants lay next to common antidotes like Advil and Tylenol. There were the more expensive ones too; there was always a benefit to being a medic ninja. The pills rolled out of their case in groups, at least seven resting in her frail hands before she reached out to grasp her glass of water. Now if she could just close her eyes and count to three.

I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you

Without you

_One_. She breathed out, examining her surroundings and double-checking her reasons. Was she really sure that she could do this? Of course, it was not like anyone was here to stop her. They had forgotten about her again, they always forgot about her. _Two_. She raised the glass to her lips, wrapping the pale pieces of flesh around the rim of the cup, daring the water to flow into her mouth. She didn't gulp down the water; just let it rest at the top of her throat. _Three_. Her shaking hand raised and she heard the plop as the pills descended into her wet caverns. It was too late to turn back now, her fate had been sealed.

Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go

It was a mouthful but eventually they went down smoothly, the plastic gliding down her throat. She stumbled backwards knowing she only had a few moments before her body would stop functioning, before she would expire. Her fingers found a blue pen that had been lying on her windowsill, and she ripped a paper towel of the roll. In her fine but rushed handwriting she wrote her goodbye.

Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone feeling empty

Her body slumped at the end of the message, her heart fluttering quickly before the thump thumps ceased completely. Her body was sprawled as neatly as possible across the countertop just waiting to surprise anyone who came to visit. The girl's chest rested against the textured pattern of her counter, and her head hit the sink with a mild force. Finally she was free, maybe now she could be happy, maybe now she would experience love.

I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you

It was days before anyone found her, but Naruto got to be the unlucky soul to do so. He missed his pink haired friend and heard about her situation. It was a Friday when he went to visit, and what he saw nearly stopped his heart. He ran to her side, lifting her gently in his arms, lifting her with ease. He would run her to the medics. If she was still alive, they wouldn't get here fast enough. The little note blew off the counter in his haste, falling to the floor at his feet. Naruto didn't have to look down because he knew what it was. Tears still rolled down his cheeks as he read through her dying words:

**Feel the pressure**

**It's getting closer now**

**You're better off without me**


End file.
